Feliz Cinco de Mayo
by Boolia
Summary: Phineas wants to impress Isabella with a Cinco de Mayo festival in his backyard. With school, can he pull it off? Poofenplotz steals all the dresses in every store in all of Mexico.Will Pinky save the day? Contains minor Isabella/Phineas fluff. One-Shot.


Feliz Cinco de Mayo

"Thanks for walking me home, Phineas." Isabella said to him when they reached her house.

"No prob!" Phineas told her. "It's convenient that you only live across the street from us."

_"Very_ convenient." Isabella agreed. The door opened and Isabella's mom was on the other side. She smiled at Phineas.

"_Hola Phineas_." She greeted.

"_Hola Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro_!" The boy greeted back. Pinky barked and ran to his little mistress. Isabella petted her dog.

"Hey, Pinky, how you doing?" Pinky let out a bark. "That's good." She scooped him up in her arms. Isabella's mom looked at her daughter.

"Your father is on video chat." She told her. "Along with Alicia and her family. Come and chat with them."

"I will Mom!" Her mom then left. Isabella turned to Phineas. "I better go."

_"Yeah_, you _better_ go! He's your _dad _and you haven't talked to him or your Mexican friend in a while. If my dad moved back to England, I would want to talk to him as much as I can."

"Okay, _adios_! Say _adios_, Pinky." Isabella made Pinky wave his paw.

"_Adios_! _Adios_, Pinky!" They were about to part ways when Isabella remembered something.

"Oh and Phineas?" Phineas turned to her.

"What is it?"

"My mom would like to know if you and your family would like to go with my mom and I to Feliz Comiendo for dinner tomorrow?"

_"Sure!_ I'll ask them. Any special reason we're eating Mexican?"

"For Cinco de Mayo." Phineas did a face palm.

"That's _tomorrow?_ How could I forget? Cinco de Mayo, the fifth of May." Isabella giggled.

"Tell me at school tomorrow if you can make it."

"Will do, Isabella. Now, Feliz Comiendo. What does that mean? You told me last time when we were there, but I forgot."

"It means Happy Eating."

"_Happy eating_! How could I forget _that?_" Isabella giggled again. "What an appropriate name for a restaurant."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Well, _adios!_"

"_Adios_!" Isabella made Pinky wave with his paw again. And with that, they parted ways. Isabella, to her house, and Phineas, to his house.

_"Mom_!" Phineas said to his mother as soon as he entered the house. "Isabella invited us to Feliz Comiendo tomorrow for Cinco de Mayo."

"Oh, that's tomorrow?" Lawrence asked. He thought a bit. "Isn't tomorrow the fifth of May?"

"That's Cinco de Mayo, Dad."

"_Hmmm_, I guess it is."

"What does Feliz Comiendo even mean?" Candace wanted to know.

"Happy eating." Phineas told his sister.

"Oh."

Phineas then went by his pet and petted him.

_ "Hello, Perry_. We have to find your sombrero from Leap Day for tomorrow." He looked at Ferb. "Ferb, can you help me look?" Ferb nodded. This made Phineas smile. "Thanks, Ferb. I can always count on a stepbrother like you." This made Ferb smile. And with that, the boys went off to find Perry's sombrero.

_"Gosh Ferb_!" Phineas said to his stepbrother as they searched multiple boxes

in the basement. "Cinco de Mayo, I can't believe I almost forgot it. I like the

fact that Isabella invited us to eat with her and her family at that Mexican restaurant

tomorrow, but we should do something else than just eat. I mean, it is a special

day to people like Isabella and her mom." He then hatched an idea. "That's it! We should do a Cinco de Mayo festival! Hire a Mariachi band, and other Mexican stuff." Ferb was about to say something, when Phineas spoke again. "I know, we have school tomorrow, but _after_ school." Ferb was going to say something again. "Oh hopefully we won't have too much homework. I really want to pull this off. I want it to be a surprise for Isabella, so don't tell her. Man, she will be surprised!" Ferb tapped his brother on the shoulder. Phineas looked at him and saw the Sombrero in his hand.

"I found it." He said. Phineas smiled.

_"Great_! Let's go and put it on Perry!" After cleaning up, the two boys went upstairs.

_"Feliz Cinco de Mayo_!" Isabella told Phineas at the bus stop the next morning.

"What the heck does that mean?" Buford wanted to know.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Phineas said.

"Yeah, but I beat you to it." He looked at Isabella. "So, what does that mean Girly-Girl?"

"It means Happy Fifth of May." Baljeet explained. Buford looked at him.

"I believe I was talking to the girl." Baljeet smiled nervously.

"Right, sorry." Buford turned to Isabella again.

"So, what does it mean?" He asked.

"Happy Fifth of May." Isabella replied.

_"Oh!_ So, 'Feliz' in 'Feliz Navidad' means 'happy Navidad'."

"And do you know what 'Navidad' means?" Baljeet quizzed.

"Well, _duh!_ It's a Christmas song, so I'm going to assume it means 'Christmas'. I'm not an idiot."

"Of course you aren't. I was just asking."

"And that question was stupid. Now, I don't want to learn anything else until we get to school, okay?"

"As you wish. Oh, and like St. Patrick Day, only people in America with that heritage celebrate it. Only a select few in Mexico celebrate Cinco de Mayo because of The Battle of Pue,…" Buford eyed Baljeet. "Yes, wait until school to start learning. Sorry."

The school bus came into view and stopped before them. After the kids got on, the bus closed its door, and drove off.

In Isabella's room, Pinky's wristwatch beeped. The dog woke up and stood on all fours. He pushed on an invisible button on his pillow with his paw and an entrance to his lair opened. He went inside and it closed after the Chihuahua.

Once in his lair, the dog jumped to his chair and turned on the monitor. Admiral Acronym flashed onto the screen.

"_Happy Cinco de Mayo,_ Agent P." Wanda told the dog.

"You mean '_feliz_ Cinco de Mayo!'" Her assistant, Carla, told her. "It means 'happy May the Fifth.' I had to take some Spanish in elementary, so that's how I know."

"Yeah, feliz Cinco de Mayo, Agent P. Anywho, onto your mission. Professor Poofenplotz has several dresses in her apartment, and they all look Mexican. Find out what she's up to and you know what to do then." Pinky barked as the monitor turned off. The dog then leapt from his char and went to his hover car. He hopped in, strapped himself, and flew out of his liar.

The dog kicked down Poofenplotz's door. He scanned the area for his nemesis.

"Is that you, Pinky the Chihuahua?" Pinky heard Poofenplotz ask. "Bark if it's you!" Pinky let out a bark. "I'm out on the balcony." Pinky went to the balcony where his nemesis was sitting at a table. Poofenplotz, who was dipping a churro in chocolate sauce, stood up, and went to the dog. She waved the churro under the dog's nose. "Want it?" She then took a bite. "Well, I hate to tell you but, _too bad!_ Besides, it was dipped in chocolate, and far as I'm aware, dogs aren't supposed to have it. You can have this though." She pulled out a remote and pressed the button. A giant plush churro fell on the dog. Poofenplotz laughed as Pinky struggled in it. She took a sombrero from behind her back and put it on the Chihuahua's head.

"_Awww_, Pinky the Chihuahua, you look adorable in that!" The hat was too big for him. Poofenplotz leveled it for him. "Sorry, it's too big for you." When she got it straightened, she stood back to admire her work. "You're so cute that I can just eat you up." She then talked to him like he was an infant. "Yes you are; yes you are!" Pinky rolled his eyes. Poofenplotz squealed. "Wait, I need a picture. Stay right there." She went off. 'Do I have a choice?'

Poofenplotz came back with a camera and two maracas. She put the shaking instruments in front of Pinky. She stepped back and positioned the camera.

"Stay still." Pinky heard a click from the camera. "Got it." Poofenplotz put the camera on the table and took the maracas away. "Thank you for standing still." She smiled wickedly. "As if you had a choice. Anywho, you might notice the many dresses that I have laying around my apartment." Pinky nodded. "And you might also notice that they look like they all came from Mexico." Pinky nodded again. "Well, that's because they _did_ come from Mexico." She went to something big covered up in tarps. "And that's because of _this_!" She took of the tarp to reveal what looked like a clothes rack. "_Behold_! My DressTakeificator! It does what the name implies, it takes dresses. Since Mexican dresses are divine and since it's Cinco de Mayo, I decided to make Mexico my target. It is taking every dress from every shop in all of Mexico, and teleporting them to my apartment." The dog barked and barked. 'You better get those dresses back to where they belong! You won't get away with this!' Poofenplotz laughed. "I'm sure you want me to return all of these dresses to where they belong, but don't worry, if I don't like a dress, I simply return it. But the rest are mine! Also, I'm evil, I don't want to, and it's hard to take you seriously when you're in that getup." Poofenplotz laughed as Pinky struggled and struggled.

"Five minutes until the end of the day and I have no homework." Phineas said in his science class, looking at the clock on the wall. "Hopefully, it'll stay that way." Baljeet was confused.

"Why don't you want any homework?" He wanted to know.

"Because it's homework, Jeet." Buford told him. "It's like school at home. _Nobody_ wants that."

"I don't mind if I get a _ton_ of homework." Buford eyed him.

"Except nerds like you. Why you want homework, I will never understand"

"Phineas doesn't want homework because he wants to impress Isabella with a Cinco de Mayo festival in the backyard." Ferb explained to Baljeet.

"Oh." Baljeet said. "Isabella would love that!"

"Okay kids," Mr. Mash said to the class. "Take out your planners and I'll tell you your assignment."

"_Dang it!"_ Phineas cursed, a little too loud. Mr. Mash looked at him.

"What was that, Phineas?" He asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Mash." Phineas said to him. The teacher looked confused.

"Really, because it sounds like you yelled 'dang it' when I said you're going to have an assignment. Do you want more?"

"No Mr. Mash; it's fine."

"_Really?_ Because, I'd be happy to give you more if you want more."

"No, really, I'll do it."

"Thank you." Phineas took out his planner and opened it to the correct day. "Okay, your assignment is to read the chapter about the water cycle and write a 100 word essay about it, due tomorrow." He looked at Buford. "And no, Buford. Writing one word over and over again, doesn't count."

"_Aw, man_!" Buford cursed.

"After you write down the assignment, come up front to get your textbooks." Kids wrote in their planners and got up to get their textbooks. The bell rang then. Kids got their stuff and went to their lockers.

"Oh well," Phineas told his friends. "It's just one assignment. No biggie, I can

do it before the thing I have planned for Isabella." Isabella came up to Phineas.

"What was that all about, Phineas?" She wanted to know. "Mr. Mash gives you homework, and you totally flip out. I don't get it. That's not like you. The dinner isn't until six; you'll have plenty of time. Do you have anything else planned?"

"You could say that."

"Well, what is it?"

"_Uh_…" What could he say? He didn't want to lie to her. He then noticed that her shoes were untied. "Your shoe's are untied." Isabella looked at her shoes and bend down to tie them. As soon as she wasn't looking, Phineas quickly got his stuff and ran out of the room.

Isabella stood back up when she was done.

"Thanks." She looked all around. All the kids had left. "_Phineas_?" She shrugged. "He must want to get on the bus before it leaves." She collected her things, and went out of the room.

_"Finally_; I'm done!" Phineas said once he was done printing his essay at the computer. He shut it down and hopped off the chair. "Now I can do that thing for Isabella." Phineas was about to go inside when Candace blocked his path.

"Not so fast, Phineas!" She said. "First, you need to refill Perry's food and water bowls."

"It's my turn? I thought it's Ferb's turn."

"No, remember, Ferb did it twice in a row when you were sick. So, you got to do it again."

"Can't I do it later? I sort of have a thing planned for Isabella."

"It's best to do it now before you forget."

"I won't forget!"

"That's what somebody says _before_ they forget. Honestly, Phineas. Perry is your and Ferb's pet and that means he's _your_ responsibility too. If you don't want to do it, I'll tell mom you don't want to care for a mangy pet anymore."

"_No, no_. I'll do it. It won't take long." And with that, Phineas went to get Perry's bag of platypus food. He dumped Perry's food in his food bowl and went to fill Perry's water bowl. He set it out for Perry.

"Perr..." Phineas began to call the platypus when Perry zoomed in and began eating his food. "Whoa; you were hungry, weren't you Perry?" Phineas bent down to the feeding platypus. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. You see I'm going to impress Isabella with a Cinco de Mayo festival. So, don't tell her, okay?" Perry stopped eating and went over to lap up the water from his water bowl. "Got to go!" With that, the boy was off.

Pinky had escaped from his trap. He let out a bark. Professor Poofenplotz looked at the Chihuahua.

"How'd you escape, Pinky the Chihuahua?" She questioned. Pinky was about to produce scissors from out of his back, when Poofenplotz spoke again. "Aw, never mind about that." Pinky put the scissors away. "I will soon have all the dresses I want in all of Mexico." The dog let out a bark again and butted Poofenplotz to the floor.

_"Ooh_!" Poofenplotz narrowed her eyes at the dog. "What was _that_ all about, Pinky the Chihuahua?" Pinky barked again and ran to the clothes rack. He was about to ram into it, when Poofenplotz stood up and scooped the dog up. Pinky let out a yip. "Trying to foil my plan, Pinky the Chihuahua? I think not!" Pinky then bit her on the finger. Poofenplotz gave out a yelp. "Ow! How dare you!" Pinky took off his sombrero and placed it on over his nemesis's eyes, blinding her. "Oh; I can't see!" The dog slapped Poofenplotz on the cheek. Poofenplotz screamed as she dropped the animal. Poofenplotz put down the sombrero and noticed Pinky was running towards the clothes rack again. She shook her head.

_"No, no, no!"_ She said. She tried to get the Chihuahua again, but each time, Pinky ran away from her, dodging her grasp. Poofenplotz growled in frustration. "_Ugh, why_ do you make things so difficult, Pinky the Chihuahua?"

When Poofenplotz was in front of the rack, the dog took this opportunity and rammed into his nemesis again.

_"Oof_!" Pinky had tackled her into the rack, knocking it on its side. Pinky saw a 'reverse' button on the rack and ran and pressed it before his nemesis could get to it.

_"NOOOOOOO_!" Poofenplotz screamed. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Pinky looked at her, 'Yeah. I pressed the reverse button. Now, all of the dresses that you have stolen will go back to the Mexican store they belong to.'

The machine started sucking up all of the dresses. "_NOOOOOOO_!"

Poofenplotz grabbed on some of the dresses, but they were sucked away. "_No_!" She grabbed onto a sparkly velvet dress. "You're not taking this one!" Pinky butted Poofenplotz to the floor. Poofenplotz had a tight grip on the dress. "I…am…not…letting…this…go!" Pinky knew what he had to do. He went between Poofenplotz and the dress and swished his tail in Poofenplotz's face!  
Stop that, Pinky the Chihuahua, stop that!" But Pinky didn't stop. Having just about enough of this, Poofenplotz growled in her throat and grabbed Pinky. She stood up. "I said stop!" But because she was no longer holding onto the dress as strongly as before, it blew out of her grasp and headed towards the machine.. Poofenplotz looked at the dress, Her eyes widened in fear. "NOOOOO!" She dropped Pinky onto the floor and chased after the dress. "Come back!"

She was about to grab for the dress when it too, was sucked into the machine. Poofenplotz glared at the dog, murder in her eyes.

_"YOU!_" She erupted. She ran after the Chihuahua. The dog ran and ran. "That was the last dress that I stole from Mexico! You messed around with my fashion schemes for the last time; don't think you'll get away with this!" Pinky stopped and looked at his nemesis. "Ha! Care to accept your punishment?"

The dog rammed into Poofenplotz once more.

_"Oof!"_ Poofenplotz flew into the machine, breaking it into tiny bits. The dog then dashed off, hopped into his hover car, buckled in, and flew off. Poofenplotz stood up and gasped as she saw the remains of her machine.

_"My DressTakeificator_!" She collapsed and cried in her hands. She then looked up and stood up. She went to the disembarking dog, and waved her fist back and forth. "_OS MALDICAN PINKY DE CHIHUAHUA!"_

_"Phineas_?" A Mariachi band member asked, in his thick Mexican accent, coming over to him. They were in the backyard and everything was ready. "We have to be somewhere by seven. When can we get started?"

"Don't worry, Francisco." Phineas assured him. "Soon. I'll go get Isabella." With that, the boy put down his clipboard and dashed out of the backyard.

"This better be good." Buford said. "I got homework to do." Baljeet looked at Buford.

"You wouldn't be doing homework anyways." He pointed out.

"True, but this still better be good."

"Hello, Phineas." Vivien Shapiro greeted when she opened the door. "Are you looking for Isabella?"

"Yes, please." The boy answered. "Is she home?"

_"Isabella_!" Vivien called for her daughter. "Phineas is here!" Isabella then appeared.

"Thanks, Mom." She said.

"Be back by 5:30 so that we can prepare to go to the restaurant."

"Will do, Mom." Her mom then left. Isabella looked at Phineas. "What do you want, Phineas?"

"Are you done with your homework?"

"Yeah, I just finished. What's up?"

"Then come on; I got to show you something."

"Okay." Isabella then followed Phineas. "But I have to be back by…"

"I know; I heard. Don't worry, you'll be back by then." Pinky then trotted up. Isabella looked at her dog.

"Oh, there you are Pinky." She scooped him up. "You're just in time. Come on. Phineas has something to show us." She resumed going after the boy.

Before, they entered the backyard, Phineas turned to Isabella.

"Close your eyes." Phineas said to her.

"_Ooh_! This must be so exciting since I'm closing my eyes. I can't wait!" And with that, the girl closed her eyes. Phineas took her by the hand and led her into the backyard. He looked at Francisco and his band. Pinky barked and barked excitedly.

"Okay, Francisco, as soon as Isabella opens her eyes, you guys can get started."

"Will do, Phineas!" Franciso told him with a thumbs up. "Will do!"

_"Francisco_?" Isabella asked, eyes still closed. "Who's Francisco? Pinky's barking like crazy! Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet, Isabella." Phineas told her. "Not yet." He called to Perry. "Perry! You can come out now!" The platypus strolled out of the house, sombrero on his head. Pinky squirmed out of Isabella's grasp, and hopped down, going over to Perry. Phineas looked back at Isabella. "Okay Isabella, you can open your eyes now. He put on his own sombrero.

Isabella opened her eyes and her eyes beamed as she looked in amazement at what was in front of her. Francisco looked at his band and the Mariachi band began playing. There were strings of lights connecting pole to pole, a Mexican flag hanging in the middle, and a banner up above the lights with images of maracas, saying 'Feliz Cinco de Mayo', and fake cacti all around the backyard.

"_Wow_!" Isabella said. "You did this for me, Phineas?" Phineas went by her side.

"Yes." He replied. "Yes, I did. Do you like it?" Isabella shook her head.

"No." Phineas' face fell. He thought for sure that Isabella would've liked what he has done for her. He then noticed Isabella sniffing back tears. Now he felt worse. He didn't mean to make her upset.

"Isabella, are you crying? Sorry you don't like it. I thought for sure that you…" Isabella then did something Phineas wasn't expecting. She hugged him.

"I _love i_t!" Phineas blushed and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Isabella withdrew herself.

_"Come on_; let's enjoy my gift until I have to go back." Isabella took Phineas by the hand and led him forward.

They danced, did the Mexican hat dance, shared some churros with each other, and enjoyed a robot bull fight with Ferb.

"That was lovely, Phineas." Isabella told him. "I can't believe that you really did this for me." She looked at her watch. "well, it's 5:25. I better be going. Come on, Pinky." Pinky barked and went after the girl. Isabella looked back at her friends.

_"See you later!" _

_ "See you later_!" Phineas said as Isabella left the backyard. He looked at his friends. "Well, that was a success. Let's pack it up." His friends agreed and started taking stuff down. Francisco and his band went to Phineas.

"Phineas?" He began. "We'll help you out, then we must be on our way." Phineas smiled at him.

"Gracias, Francisco. That'll be great!" And with that, everybody pitched in to put the stuff away. Perry strolled back into the house, as he was no longer needed.

_"Phineas, Ferb!"_ Phineas heard his mom called after they have finished putting stuff away. "It's time to go to the restaurant!"

"_Okay, Mom!"_ Phineas called back. "Just a minute!" He went over to Francisco and his band. "Well Francisco, I couldn't have done this without you guys. Thanks a bunch." Francisco shook his head.

"_No_, Phineas. Thank _you_. We had fun performing for your girl, right guys?" He looked at his band members and they all agreed.

_"Whoa, whoa_! Hold it! Isabella's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."

"I didn't say girlfriend. Well, thanks anyway." He and his band members went towards the exit. "Adios!" Phineas waved after him.

_"Adios!"_

_ "Adios_!" Francisco's band members all called.

"_Adios_!" Baljeet called as well.

Candace then ran into the backyard, Linda followed her.

"I almost forgot, Mom." Candace told her. "Phineas had made a Mexican festival in the backyard. See?"

"No." Linda answered. "No, I don't." Candace looked out to where the festival once was and did a frustrated growl. Linda looked at Phineas.

"Are you boys ready?"

"Ready, Mom!" Phineas answered her.

"Okay, then I'll see you all soon." Linda then went into the house. Candace went over to his brother.

"Where's the festival?" She asked him.

"Oh, sorry Candace." Phineas said to her. "It's over with, so we took it down. If you wanted to come, then you should've came. It was fantastic."

"You mean 'fantastico'." Ferb told him.

"Yes." Phineas responded. _"Fantastico_!" He and Ferb said their goodbyes to their friends and then went into the house, along with their sister.

Phineas was proud of himself of what he had done for Isabella. He was secretly glad that he spent a holiday that meant so much to her and that she had as fun a time as he had spending time with her. He couldn't wait for next year's Cinco de Mayo. This was a fantastic, no, _fantastico _day.


End file.
